Legend of the Old Ones
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One day while camping Edward and Jasper discover the body of a girl deep within a cave and reawaken her. They discover that she is no ordinary girl. She is a legendary human called an Old One. She once protected the Earth from evil with her brothers and sisters and when evil strikes again will Edward and Jasper be able to help her be rid of it? All human and no vampires
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Old Ones

Chapter 1

_This isn't a real fanfic. Its a story of my own. All I did was just change the names around. Characters personalities also change as well. Enjoy =)_

Ten thousand years ago there was a race of super beings that protect the earth from all of evil.

There were 2 boys and 3 girls.

They were all immortal and they were known for being called the Old Ones.

Their names were Carlisle who had the power of speed, flight and force fields.

He was the leader of the group and the eldest of his brothers and sisters.

Alice who had the power of wind and flight, Emmett who had the power flight and earth, Rosalie who had the power to heal, flight and water and Bella who had the power of ice, electricity and flight.

She was the youngest of the group.

Carlisle had jet blonde hair that went to his shoulders, pale skin and brown eyes, Alice had white spiky hair, pale skin and blue eyes, Emmett had brown hair, pale skin and hazel eyes, Rosalie had blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes and Bella had long chocolate brown hair, pale white skin and beautiful brown eyes.

They had been around for many years protecting the earth from harm and danger.

They were all different in their own ways and had different personalities.

But when they had to fight they acted as one.

They were all weak if they fought alone.

One day Bella was looking out of the window to their home when she noticed that a little girl was running towards their house.

Bella noticed that she looked worn out and beaten but kept running to the house.

Bella gasped when she saw her running towards the house and ran out to the little girl.

The little girl fell to her knees just as Bella ran to her side. "Thank goodness I found you Old One. Please you have to help us." the little girl said to Bella.

"What is it? What's wrong little girl?" Bella asked. "Tell me what happened to you."

"My name is Clara. There is this terrible man named Aro who is threatening our land. His trying to take over. I came to you for help after he killed my mother right in front of me. My father told me to go to you for help. I don't know what happened to him. I hope that his alright and unharmed."

Bella nodded. "You made the right choice to come to us. My brothers and I will be able to help your village." She turned to the house. "Brothers, sisters you better come out here quickly. It looks like we've got trouble."

A second later Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie ran out the house.

"What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"There's trouble in the village nearby." Bella replied.

Carlisle nodded and turned to Clara. "Can you direct us to where your village is?"

Clara nodded. "Follow me." She said as she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they arrived at the village they spotted a man burning a village.

"Let's go and stop him." Carlisle said to his brothers and sister.

"Clara stay out of danger." Bella said to Clara. "Try and find your father if his still alive."

Clara nodded. "I will. Good luck Old Ones." Clara said as they ran off. "I have faith in you that you will stop this man."

As they entered the village they saw Aro right away.

Bella used her ice power to freeze Aro's legs to the ground.

"Rosalie use your water ability to put the fire out." Emmett yelled.

Rosalie nodded as she used her water power to put out the fire on the houses.

Aro laughed as the ice broke from his feet. "Do you really think that you're strong enough to defeat me Old Ones?"

Bella nodded. "We are strongest when we are together."

Aro chuckled as a metal sword appeared in his hands.

"Let's test that shall we."

"Be careful guys." Alice said. "He has the ability to control metal."

"We can see that Alice." Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes.

Carlisle nodded. "We're going to have to be careful then."

They nodded together.

When they were fighting with Aro they heard screams coming from behind them.

They turned to see villagers running away from the tumbling houses in panic.

"We have to protect the villagers from getting hurt as well as stopping Aro from hurting anyone else." Alice said.

Bella nodded. "You guys go and protect the villagers and I'll fight Aro. I think that I can handle him by myself. Get those villagers away from danger."

They nodded as they ran off to help the villagers.

Bella turned back to Aro.

He chuckled. "Your all alone little girl."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "I think that I can take care of myself." She said as her eyes narrowed. "And don't call me a little girl."

Aro shook his head as he smiled. "No you don't. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into when you're facing someone like me."

Bella flew into the air as Aro tried to throw metal towards her.

"You're too slow Aro." She said.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you." He replied as he grinned. "I know that you Old Ones need to be together otherwise you'll be weak and vulnerable if you're alone. And I know that you still haven't found the Sixth Old One. He is the strongest out of you all is he not?"

She gasped. "How do you know about that? No one knows about it but us. How do you know about the Sixth Old One?"

Aro smiled. "Trust me girl. I know a lot of things that you don't even know about."

Bella heard voices coming from behind her.

She turned slightly to see her brothers getting the villagers out of the houses.

When she was distracted Aro hit her with the metal.

Bella landed on the ground.

Carlisle gasped as he saw Bella landing on the ground. "Bella."

He was just about to run over to her to help her when Bella turned to him and shook her head.

"No Bella." She yelled. "Don't worry about me brother. Just get the others and get out of here. I'll be fine."

Carlisle nodded and ran off.

"You're very brave not letting your brothers help you." Aro said. "You do know how this is all going to end for you don't you?"

Bella sighed. 'I do. Carlisle I'm so sorry brother.'

Bella turned back to Aro to see him holding a sword in his hand.

Carlisle used the sword to stabbed Bella through the stomach.

Bella gasped in pain as she fell back on her back.

Aro leaned over her and stabbed her again through the chest.

Bella's eyes slowly closed.

Aro checked her pulse and chuckled when he felt that she was no longer breathing.

"You see I told you that you couldn't handle yourself around me." he said. "Now the Old Ones are incomplete without you and the Sixth."

He grabbed her and took her away.

Aro entered a cave and put Bella on a large stone.

He grabbed a knife and stabbed it through her heart and pushed it down so only the top of the hilt was shown.

Blood began to appear from her back as he forced the dagger down.

The blood dripped down the stone and onto the ground.

"No one will ever take this dagger now that it's stuck inside her."

He laughed as he walked out of the cave and sealed the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten thousand years later….

Edward was walking through the library with his best friend Jasper.

Edward had dark bronze hair, pale skin and green eyes and Jasper had cooper hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.

"What are we looking for Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Just a book to read when we're in the car going to our camp site."

"Well hurry up would you." Jasper said. "I want to start packing before we leave."

"Jasper why didn't you pack this morning like you were supposed to?" Edward asked.

"I was too busy." Jasper replied.

Edward rolled his eyes as he went to a shelf.

As he touched a thick book a tingling sensation went up his arm.

He frowned. 'That can't be right. What was that feeling?'

He pulled out the book and read the cover.

"'The Legend of the Old Ones.'"

"Sounds interesting." Jasper said.

Edward nodded in agreement. "I'm going to borrow it."

When they were in the car Edward pulled out the book.

"Read what it says." Jasper said.

Edward nodded as he opened it. "'There was a legend that the Old Ones existed ten thousand years ago. There were four boys and a girl.'"

"Do you know what their names are?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head. "No it doesn't say. But it does show what they look like. They used their powers to protect every living thing against evil. One day they were saving a village from a fire. The girl was fighting someone and told her brothers to save the villagers. She turned back to the villain that she was fighting and she couldn't react fast enough when he stabbed her with a sword. When she died he took her to a cave and placed her on a stone tablet and put a knife into her heart. When he left he sealed the entrance. She is still there to this day. When her brothers found out that she had died they sealed themselves away and froze themselves to wait for her and the Sixth Old One to return to them.'"

"Wow." Jasper said.

Edward nodded. "You said it. I feel sorry for them. To wait for this Sixth Old One and to also wait for their sister to return must be hard for them." He said as he closed the book and put it back into his bag.

"So there's another Old One that hasn't been discovered yet." Jasper said.

Edward nodded. "Looks like it."

"Alright boys we are here." Edward's dad said as he parked the car.

Later they made camp near a lake.

"Hey dad can we go and explore the mountain?" Edward asked as he put his stuff down.

His dad nodded as Edward grabbed his bag and walked off with Jasper.

Edward and Jasper walked alongside the mountain peak.

As they walked alongside it they came across and entrance to a cave that was blocked by a boulder.

Jasper smiled. "Let's smash that boulder."

"How?"

"Don't worry." Jasper replied with a smile. "We'll find a way."

He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and started hitting the knife to the boulder.

About five minutes later the boulder broke apart and crumbled to the ground.

Jasper smiled at Edward as he put the knife back into his pocket.

Edward walked in without saying a word and Jasper followed behind him.

"There's nothing here." Jasper said as they walked through the cave. "Let's go back."

Edward shook his head. "No I have a feeling that there's something here."

Jasper groaned but kept following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they walked further along the cave they came to a dead end and saw that they were a stone tablet in the centre of the cave.

It was then that they noticed that there was a young girl lying on top of it with a knife in her heart.

Dried blood covered her skin and the stone.

Jasper almost cried out in shock but covered his mouth to muffle it.

"Is she alive?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head and walked over to her. "I don't think so." He gasped and grabbed his book from his bag and opened it. "No way!"

"What?"

"This…. This girl is one of the Old Ones. She's in the book." Edward said as Jasper's eyes widened. "The legend about them is real after all."

"Are you sure?"

Edward nodded. "The book describes her well. This is her. Her picture is in there as well."

"Well how do we help her?" Jasper asked.

Edward turned. "We pull the dagger out from her heart. That's the only way to help her. Help me pull it out Jasper."

Edward put his hand on the dagger and a second later he felt the same tingling sensation coming up his arm.

It was the same feeling he had when he touched the book for the first time.

He frowned in confusion. 'It's the same feeling I felt when I was in the library. What does it mean? Is it supposed to mean something?'

Jasper nodded and went to stand by Edward's side and helped him pull the dagger out.

They noticed that after a moment that the dried blood disappeared.

After a moment later the girl's eyes slowly opened.

She looked around the cave confused as she sat up and noticed that Edward and Jasper were standing beside her with the dagger still in Edward's hand.

"Are you Aro?" she asked.

Edward shook his head.

She sighed. "I thought as much. You don't even look like him. Who are you?"

"I'm Edward and this is my friend Jasper. What is your name Old One?"

She looked up at him with a startled look. "You know who I am? How?"

Edward brought out the book and said. "From this."

She snatched it from his hands and opened it.

After a moment she sighed.

"So it's true. I've been dead for a thousand years."

Edward nodded.

"Can we know your name?" Jasper asked.

"Bella." She replied as she handed Edward the book back. "My name is Bella."

"My name is Edward and this is my friend Jasper."

Bella smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you both."

"We should take her back to camp." Jasper said.

Edward nodded.

As Bella stood she wobbled a little and fell over.

Edward caught her as she fell. "Are you alright?"

Bella laughed shakily. "Sorry it's been awhile since I last stood."

"Do you think you'll be able to stand?" Jasper said.

Bella nodded. "Yes I think so."

Her legs wobbled as she stood but she remained firm.

She took a deep breath and looked at Edward and Jasper.

"Let's go."

As they walked outside Bella was blinded by the light of the sun.

She shielded her eyes away from the light. "Has it always been this bright? I've forgotten how bright it always was." She looked around. "So much has changed over the years but it still feels the same." The wind went through her hair.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled as the wind went through her hair. "I've forgotten the feel of the wind as well. It feels so nice."

Edward took her hand. "Come on. We need to take you back to camp."

Bella nodded as she followed Jasper and Edward back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey dad. We're back." Edward said as he walked towards him.

Edward's dad nodded as they walked into camp.

He noticed Bella walking beside Jasper.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Oh that's Bella." Edward said.

'No point lying about her name.' he thought. 'He doesn't know about the legend or about the Old Ones.'

"Hello." Bella said

"We found her wondering the woods alone." Jasper lied. "She wondered away from her family and now she's all alone. She doesn't know where her family is."

"Oh then you better stay with us."

Later Edward woke to find that Bella wasn't at their camp.

Edward turned over and woke Jasper. "Jasper do you know where Bella is?"

He rubbed his eyes as he looked around. "She's not here?"

Edward shook his head as he looked around the campsite.

He spotted her standing near the lake.

"There she is."

"You better go to her and see if she's alright." Jasper said.

Edward nodded as he walked over to her.

"Bella." Edward said as he stopped behind her back.

Bella turned. "Oh hello Edward." She said as she turned back to the crystal blue water.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes it's just that I'm worried about my brothers and sisters. I have no idea where they are. I can't help worrying over them. I hope that they are alright without me."

"I'm sure that they are fine."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yeah you're properly right."

"We are going home tomorrow." Edward said. "Do you want to come back with us?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. For some reason I feel very safe with you."

Edward smiled. "I feel the same way about you."

Bella smiled back. "Thank you for taking care of me Edward. And for finding me in the cave."

"I couldn't just leave you there after finding out who you were." Edward replied.

The next day they packed everything in the car.

Edward's dad started rubbing his eyes.

"Dad are you alright?" Edward asked.

He nodded. "Just need to rest for a bit." He said as he sat down in the car.

A second later he closed his eyes and his head rested against the seat.

"Dad come on you can't go to sleep now. We have to go." Edward said as he shook him.

He continued to sleep through Edward shaking him.

Edward turned to Bella and Jasper and said. "He won't wake."

It was then that they heard a laugh coming from behind them.

They turned to see a man standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

Bella gasped. "It's…. it's Aro."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward gasped. "You mean that's the man that killed you?"

Bella nodded.

"So that's Aro." Jasper said.

Aro grinned. "It's good to see you again after all these years Isabella. You still look as young and beautiful since the last we saw each other."

"What are you doing here Aro?" Bella asked.

Aro shrugged. "Thinking of taking over some place. But since you're alive I can't have you interfering with my plans now can we."

"Did you do this to my father?" Edward asked.

Aro nodded. "He was going to be in my way. It's better that his asleep." He said as he turned to Bella and laughed. "You don't have your brothers and sisters to help you this time. You're all alone again." He raised his arms and threw metal towards Bella, Edward and Jasper.

The attack threw them to the ground.

"How do we defeat him?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Bella replied.

'I need my brothers and sisters.' She thought. 'Please come to my aid. I need your help.'

Suddenly Aro made a metal cage around Bella.

Edward ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded. "Edward you and Jasper must get away from here."

Edward shook his head. "No we are not leaving you behind. Aro is going to kill you again. We can't let that happen to you."

"You must. You don't have a choice." Bella said. "Please Edward you must do this for me. I don't want to see you or Jasper getting hurt."

"Get away from her Aro." Came a voice.

Aro, Edward, Jasper and Bella turned to see Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie standing behind them.

Bella gasped. "Brothers, sisters you've finally come back."

Carlisle nodded and turned to Emmett. "Get her out of there Emmett."

Emmett nodded and used the earth to crush the metal.

Bella flew up to her brothers and sisters and hugged them.

"It's so good to see you again."

Rosalie nodded. "After a thousand years we are finally back together again."

"Brothers, sisters let us work together to defeat Aro." Alice said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward, Jasper come over to us." Bella said.

Edward and Jasper nodded as the Old Ones flew to the ground.

Aro laughed. "You really think that you can defeat me."

Carlisle nodded. "If we the Old Ones work together then we can defeat you. We are after all stronger that way."

Aro shook his head. "Not without the Sixth Old One you're not."

"Either way we will still defeat you." Alice said.

Bella, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie raised their hands and a second later a beam of ice, electricity, wind, earth and water went straight towards Aro.

He dodged each of their attacks.

Aro smiled. "My turn." He said as he raised his arms and hit each of them with his attacks.

They fell back and landed on the ground.

He chuckled. "I told you that you are not strong enough to defeat me even if you do work together."

Suddenly he flew back into the car.

Bella gasped. "What was that?"

She turned to Jasper and Edward.

Edward was glaring at Aro.

Her eyes widened when she realized what just happened. "Edward you're…. You're the Sixth Old One that we've been waiting for after all these years."

Edward gasped. "I'm an Old One."

"It was you that knew how to find me and it was you that woke me." Bella said. "It explains a lot."

"Then you can help us defeat Aro." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. "And I've got an idea on how we can defeat him."

"Tell us." Rosalie said.

"We combine all our powers into one and use that against him."

Bella nodded. "Everybody hold hands. Jasper get behind us."

Jasper nodded as he ran behind them.

As Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward held hands they closed their eyes and consecrated on using their powers as one.

A moment later a ball of Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jessie's powers formed in front of them.

"Alright Edward let it lose." Alice said.

Edward nodded as he clicked his fingers.

The ball went flying towards Aro and collided with him.

Smoke went everywhere.

They all cheered when there was no sign of Aro when the smoke cleared.

"We did it." Bella said as she hugged her brothers.

Edward nodded. "I can't believe that I'm actually one of the Old Ones."

Jasper laughed. "Is there any room for me?"

Edward laughed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 weeks later….

Edward flew up into the air to try and avoid Carlisle and his attacks.

Carlisle flew up into the air as well and hit Edward head on.

Edward fell from the air to the ground beneath him with a grunt.

Edward had decided to remain with the Old Ones after he erased himself from his father's mind and had sent him home.

Jasper decided that he wanted to stay with him as well.

"Come on Edward you have to use your powers against me." Carlisle said from the air. "Don't be afraid to use your powers when you are fighting."

"I'm trying Carlisle." Edward said. "You know that I am trying my hardest."

"I don't think that you're trying hard enough Edward." Carlisle replied. "You're supposed to be the strongest and toughest out of all of us. You're the Sixth Old One Edward."

"That's not fair Carlisle." Bella said. "Edward only just recently became an Old One and discovered his powers. You don't have to be so hard on him all the time."

"He has to be strong for when Aro returns." Carlisle said. "Alice has foreseen his return."

"I am trying Carlisle." Edward said.

"He knows that you're trying your hardest Edward." Rosalie said. "Carlisle just wants you at your strongest."

About a week after they defeated Aro Alice had developed a new power to see into the future.

When she saw that Aro was going to return he told her brothers and sisters right away.

"I know that Edward is trying his hardest but we all have to be at our strongest when Aro returns." Carlisle said. "We can't be weak when we face him again."

Edward stood and turned to Carlisle and raised his hands.

A second later Carlisle went flying into the tree behind him.

Edward smiled as Carlisle stood. "I can be tough when I want to be Carlisle. And just to let you know. I will be at my strongest when Aro returns. You have my word on that one."

Carlisle nodded. "Good."

Later Edward went to sit next to Jasper who was reading out of the book called 'Legend of the Old Ones.'

"Find anything interesting?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded. "I have. Someone is going to betray the Old Ones to Aro when he returns."

Edward's eyes went wide. "Really? Do you know who?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. But I think that we need to tell Carlisle this. He needs to know if one of your brothers or sisters is going to join Aro."

Edward nodded. "Yeah I think that your right." He turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle we found something that you might be interested in."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I found something in the book." Jasper explained. "When Aro returns someone will betray the Old Ones and join him."

Edward watched as Carlisle's face slowly turned to anger.

"Do you know who it is? Why would someone betray us to Aro?"

Jasper shook his head. "No but I think that it says he that he'll be able to stand up to the Sixth Old One."

"We can't break apart." Rosalie said. "The Old Ones are strongest when we are all together."

Edward gulped.

Carlisle turned to Edward. "You see. You need to be stronger if someone more powerful then you are is going to stand up against you. You might not even call yourself an Old One."

Edward went over to him and said. "I am an Old One!"

"Prove it to me then! Prove to me Edward that you are an Old One. Prove to me that you get to have the title of the Sixth Old One. Prove it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward raised his hands and formed an energy ball.

Carlisle raised his hands and put a force field around him.

"If you are really powerful like you are supposed to be then you'll be able to break my force field."

"Carlisle don't do this." Alice said.

"Shut up Alice he needs to learn." Carlisle replied. "Come on Edward."

"You can do this Edward." Bella whispered. "I know you can."

Edward ran towards Carlisle and used his telekinesis power to turn invisible.

Carlisle kept his force field up as he looked around. "Where is he?" He heard Edward laughing. "It's not funny Edward."

"I think it is." Edward replied. "You don't like it when I turn invisible don't you Carlisle."

Jasper put the book back inside the backpack and looked up at the fight. "Come on Edward. You can defeat Carlisle."

Suddenly Carlisle was hit from behind by Edward's energy blast.

Carlisle hit the ground and turned around to see Edward appearing.

He smiled slightly. "Very good Edward."

Edward nodded in response.

Bella squealed and hugged Edward. "You did great Edward."

Edward smiled. "Thanks."

"Alice, Bella." Carlisle said.

Alice and Bella turned and Carlisle nodded to Edward.

"Fight him." He said. "Use your wind power against him and Bella you use your ice and electricity against him."

"Come on Carlisle." Bella whined. "Two on one? That's not fair."

"If Edward wants to be powerful then we have to make it tough for him." Carlisle replied. "Now fight."

Bella and Alice turned to Edward.

Edward narrowed his eyes at them and launched himself into the air.

Alice and Bella followed after him.

"You can't run away from your enemy Edward." Alice said.

Edward stopped and turned and threw an energy ball at them.

Bella and Alice just managed to dodge it.

"I'm not running away!"

Alice smiled. "Good."

Bella's right hand turned to ice while her left turned to electricity.

"Protect yourself Edward." Alice said as the wind started to pick up.

'I forgot that one of Alice's powers is wind.' Edward thought. 'How am I meant to protect myself against that? I could use my telekinesis powers. I'm pretty much at an advanced level for that.'

Edward dodged the ice and electricity that was thrown from Bella.

She grinned at him.

Edward smiled as he raised his hands and shot an energy ball at her.

It hit Bella and knocked her towards the ground.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. Emmett, Rosalie get up there. Bella when you're ready get back up there as well."

Bella watched as Emmett and Rosalie flew up into the air towards Alice and Edward.

'How do I defeat them?' Edward thought to himself.

'Edward if you use your energy ball and make it bigger you'll be able to defeat Emmett, Rosalie and Alice.' Bella said.

Edward nodded slightly. 'Thanks Bella.'

Edward raised his hands and focused on his energy ball and closed his eyes.

He heard Rosalie cry out in alarm and opened his eyes to see that he had formed a huge energy ball.

Edward grinned at them and said. "This won't hurt a bit. I promise." He threw it towards them.

It hit them and knocked them to the ground.

Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Very good Edward." He said as Edward landed on the ground.

Bella gasped. "Carlisle, Alice's eyes are turning grey. She's having a vision."

Alice's eyes cleared a second later.

"What did you see sister?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw that Aro will return very soon." Alice replied. "I saw us fighting him and the betrayer."

"Do you know who it is?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shook her head. "No their face was bleary."

"That just means more training." Carlisle said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later Edward walked over to Jasper and slumped down next to him.

Jasper chuckled and pulled out the book.

"It's not funny Jasper." Edward said. "Carlisle is working me to the bone."

"Must be tough being an Old One." Jasper said.

"You have no idea."

"Hey you want to know something interesting that I found?" Jasper asked.

Edward nodded. "Spill it on me."

"I read that the Fifth Old One meaning Bella will fall in love with the Sixth Old One meaning you."

"Wait that can't be right." Edward replied. "I'm going to fall in love with Bella."

"It's all right here in the book." Jasper said as he patted the book.

That night while everyone was asleep Edward woke to see Bella walking to the river.

Edward stood and followed her.

"Hello Edward." She said without turning.

"Couldn't sleep?" Edward asked as he joined her.

Bella shook her head. "No I was thinking…. Thinking about something."

"Do you want to be alone?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. "No I could use the company."

"Is something wrong?"

Bella sighed and turned to face Edward. "I heard what you and Jasper were talking about today. That we are going to fall in love. Don't deny it. Is it true what he said?"

Edward nodded. "Yes it's true."

Bella smiled. "Good because I do have feelings for you that I've been trying to hide for a long time. I can finally share them with you."

Edward brushed hair away from her face and put it behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he kissed Bella on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Edward said.

Bella smiled. "So have I." she said as she kissed Edward again.

Suddenly they heard a laugh coming from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Edward said.

Bella and Edward gasped together as Aro stepped out from the shadows.

"Aro." Bella said. "So you have returned. Alice was right. But how did you come back?"  
Aro chuckled. "I can never be truly destroyed sweet Bella."

"Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper wake up." Edward said. "We've got trouble here."

Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper woke straight away and ran over to them.

Rosalie pushed Jasper behind his back. "Stay behind me." she whispered.

"Why are you here Aro?" Carlisle said.

Aro laughed. "I think you know the answer to that. You're standing in my way of taking over the world."

"You won't succeed in taking over the world Aro. Not while we are here to stop you." Edward said. "We defeated you once and we can do it again."

Aro chuckled. "Oh but I'm not what I was like before. Now I'm more stronger and more powerful. Here let me demonstrate."

Aro raised his hands and smiled at the Old Ones.

He then clapped his hands and sent a sound wave towards the Old Ones and Jasper knocking them out.

Aro laughed and walked over to Jasper and put him over his shoulder and walked away.

About a minute later the Old Ones woke.

Edward gasped as he looked around. "Where is Jasper?" he asked as his eyes grew wide. "Oh no Aro has taken him."

Bella stood. "We have to go and save him. Who knows what Aro is doing to him."

Carlisle nodded. "Let's go. Alice do you know where they went?"

Alice nodded. "Follow me." she said as she walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They arrived at a cave and walked in.

"Hello?" Edward called. "Jasper are you in here?"

"Edward?" came a voice.

"Jasper is that you?" Edward replied.

Out of the darkness came stumbling to them was Jasper.

He fell into Edward's arms.

"Are you alright buddy?" Edward asked.

"Where's Aro?" Carlisle asked. "Do you know where he is Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head. "No I don't even know how I escaped from him."

"We should get out of here Carlisle." Alice said.

Carlisle nodded. "Come on we need to go."

They all ran out of the cave.

As they got out of the cave they heard a laugh echoing from inside the caves.

"Is that Aro?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Sounds like him. Jasper get behind us."

Aro came out smiling at them from the cave.

"You're not leaving are you?" he said. "It was just beginning to be fun."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes we were just leaving."

"Oh you're not leaving with my companion."

"Companion?" Edward said.

Aro grinned. "Someone in your group has betrayed all of you. Step forward."

Without saying anything Jasper stepped towards Aro and turned to the Old Ones.

"No!" Edward yelled. "Jasper I can't believe that you would betray us. Jasper why would you do that?"

Jasper grinned. "Aro has promised me power if I work with him. And taking over the world seems like a good idea if you ask me."

"I trusted you! You were my friend and you turned into a traitor."

Jasper laughed. "Do you think I care about you Edward? You were nothing to me ever since you became an Old One."

"So Jasper was the betrayer." Emmett said.

Jasper nodded. "Yep and it feels so good to betray you Old Ones. I should have done this when Aro first came back."

"Edward we have to go and regroup." Carlisle said. "Come on."

Edward frowned at Jasper and Aro and said. "We'll be back."

Aro and Jasper grinned.

"And we'll be waiting for you." Jasper said as the Old Ones flew off.

Edward punched his fist hard against a tree in anger.

"I can't believe that Jasper betrayed us." He said as he cupped his grazed hand. "He was my best friend."

Bella sighed and went to hug him.

"It will be alright Edward." She said. "You'll see."

"We need to think of a plan to defeat both Jasper and Aro." Carlisle said.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "We can't destroy Jasper. His human and we protect humans."

"Aro is also a human but we still need to destroy him." Carlisle replied. "We need to stop the both of them then earth will be safe from them. Let us think of a plan to stop them."

"What does it matter?" Edward said. "The people of earth will never know what we do."

"We'll know." Rosalie said. "We'll know what we did here today."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward looked down at Jasper's backpack and walked over to it and bent down to open it and grabbed the Book from inside.

He left the bag where it was on the ground.

Bella walked over to him and said. "Are you alright?"

Edward shook his head. "No I feel betrayed." He said as he opened the book and started flipping through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Bella asked.

"Information about the Betrayer." Edward replied. "If Jasper was telling the truth there is info about him in here."

He stopped at a page and his eyes bulged when he read it.

"What is it?" Bella asked watching him.

Without replying Edward turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle you might want to come and read this."

Carlisle walked over to them and grabbed the book from Edward and started reading what was on the page.

He gasped. "No that can't be true. It can't be true."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice and Emmett joined them.

Edward nodded. "I'm afraid it's true Carlisle."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Bella asked. "Don't leave us in the dark."

"Jasper is the Seventh Old One that wasn't meant to be." Edward said.

Alice, Bella, Emmett and Alice gasped together.

"That's impossible." Rosalie said as she shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no it's not possible."

"How?" Bella asked.

"Jasper is an Old One?" Emmett said.

"That can't be true." Alice said. "He's not like us. He's nothing like us."

Edward grabbed the book from Carlisle and said. "It says here that the Seventh Old One won't be born but made by evil. Something called a Dark One. His only goal is to fight and defeat the Sixth Old One."

"What are his powers?" Emmett asked. "Does it say in the book what his powers are?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't say what his powers are."

"I got a really bad feeling about this." Bella said.

Carlisle turned to Alice and said. "Is anything going to happen soon? Are we going to them or are they coming to us?"

"I can see something happening." Alice replied and Edward watched as her face fell.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"One of us is going to die when we face Jasper and Aro." Alice explained.

"Do you know who?" Emmett asked.

Alice shook her head. "No it was just like before when I couldn't see who the Betrayer was." she replied as she shivered. "All I can see is someone lying in a pool of their own blood."

Bella shivered with her.

'That's not good.' Edward thought.

"Carlisle when should we go back to stop Aro and Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I really don't know. We do have to train to stop them before they try and take over the world."

"Then let's train Carlisle." Edward said.

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "If it's my destiny to fight the Seventh Old One or Dark One then I need to train my hardest. Everyone needs to fight against me so I can become stronger."

Carlisle nodded. "Alright. Everyone fight against Edward."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward smiled as he flew up into the air.

"Come on." He said. "And don't try and go easy on me."

Rosalie, Alice and Emmett flew up into the air.

Edward looked around as they surrounded him.

Edward dodged as Rosalie tried to hit him from behind using her water ability.

The water hit Alice in the face.

Edward laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh for long if I were you Edward." Carlisle said as he and Bella joined them.

Carlisle used his super speed to get to Edward's side and punched him in the face.

Edward stumbled backwards.

Carlisle smirked. "You're not focusing Edward. That's going to cost you when you fight Jasper."

Bella raised her hand and threw ice at Edward.

Edward dodged out of the way of her attack.

'Sorry Bella.' He thought as he threw an energy ball at her.

It hit her in the stomach and sent her flying to the ground.

Using his telekinesis Edward turned invisible.

"You didn't say to fight fair Carlisle." Edward said.

"Where is he?" Rosalie asked.

Edward laughed as he clapped his hands together and sent a sonic boom towards Rosalie and Emmett causing them to hit the ground hard.

Edward turned visible as he turned to Carlisle and Alice.

Edward raised his hands and sent an energy blast to Alice.

It hit Alice and knocked him to the ground.

Edward turned to Carlisle just in time to avoid another punch from him.

Edward turned invisible again.

"You shouldn't use your invisibility to hide from your enemy Edward." Carlisle said. "That's the coward's way of hiding from their enemy. Are you a coward Edward? I don't think you are. Come out and face me like a man."

Edward turned visible and punched Carlisle in the face.

"I'm not a coward Carlisle. Don't you dare call me a coward! A coward will be letting your sister fight Aro all by herself instead of helping her."

"Don't you even go there Jessie." Carlisle said. "Bella was buying us time by letting us escape with the villagers."

"But you didn't go back to help her after the villagers were safe." Edward said as he punched Carlisle again.

Carlisle managed to dodge the attack.

"We wanted to go back to help Bella but she wouldn't have it. Don't you dare call me a coward for that? You have no idea what it was like back then. You weren't there to see it. You don't know what it's like to watch your little sister die right in front of you."

Edward glimpsed Bella looking down towards the ground.

"Yes but you could have brought her back afterwards." Edward said. "Doesn't Rosalie have the power to heal people? She could have brought her back. You could have brought her back from the dead and not wait for me to come."

"Enough!" Carlisle said as he got behind Edward and elbowed him hard in the back and kicked him.

Edward landed on the ground.

Carlisle landed down next to him and grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt. "I don't want you to ever talk about that again. Do you hear me!? You have no idea what it's like to watch and wait for your baby sister to return. I felt guilty for not helping her in the first place when I knew that she was going to be weak without us. Every day I have to live with that decision."

"Why didn't you get Rosalie to bring her back from the dead?" Edward asked.

"Because she couldn't!" Carlisle shouted. "Rosalie's power to heal doesn't extend that far when we tried. It doesn't work when they are dead or dying."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I was out of turn."

Before Carlisle could reply they heard a dark laugh coming from the air.

They looked up to see Jasper staring down at them.

"Aww isn't that sad." Jasper said as he grinned.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I've come to give you a warning. Don't stand in our way when we take over the world or you'll regret it." He turned and flew off.

"Jasper wait face me!" Edward said as he jumped into the air.

"Edward be careful." Bella said.

Jasper chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Old One." He said as he raised his hands.

"Jasper it's me." Edward said. "You would attack your own friend would you?"

Jasper smiled. "You're not my friend. You never were. You were just too blind to see it. I only became interested in you because I thought that you were different from other people. You had a power even back then."

Edward shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"Well believe this." Jasper replied as he raised his hands in front of him.

A flamethrower came out from his hands and went flying towards Edward.

Edward raised his hands and put a force field around him.

Jasper smirked. "Next time I won't hold back. Until we meet again Old One." He said as he flew off.

"Are you alright." Bella asked as Edward landed on the ground.

Edward nodded. "I'm fine." He replied as he turned to Carlisle. "We need more training. I felt his power when he was attacking me."

Carlisle nodded. "Come on guys lets train."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That night….

"_No!" Edward yelled._

_Edward turned and flew into the air and punched Jasper hard in the face._

_Jasper stumbled back and laughed. "Is that all you got Old One?"_

"_I'll kill you for what you've done."_

_Jasper smirked. "Good at least you got some fight in you. I'll enjoy killing you as well."_

Edward woke with someone shaking him.

"Edward wake up." Bella said.

"Bella?"

"You were shouting in your sleep." Bella said.

Edward could see Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle standing behind her.

"Are you alright buddy?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded. "I think I just had a vision about the fight."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I…. I saw that one of us is going to die and Jasper is going to be the one responsible for it." Edward replied.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Did you see who will die?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head. "No."

After Edward watched as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle went back to sleep.

Edward couldn't get back to sleep after the vision he just had.

He got up and walked over to Bella who was standing by the riverside.

"You know you didn't have to do that to Bella today." She said as he joined her. "He had enough on his plate without you pushing him."

"I didn't mean to do it." He replied. "I didn't realize that it was

like that."

"I know." Bella replied.

"Bella I want to say something to you." Edward said.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"I…. I love you." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

Bella smiled. "I love you too. Carlisle knows that we love each other."

Edward nodded. "I know."

The next day they packed their things to leave.

"So are we going to Aro and Jasper to stop them?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes they need to be stopped."

"You won't succeed." Came a voice.

Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie turned to see Jasper standing behind them.

"You will all fail and you will all die in your pathetic attempt to save the earth." Jasper said. "Admit it. The earth is ours."

"Jasper it's not too late to turn back." Edward said. "You can still be good."

Jasper chuckled. "Know what Edward. I love being evil. I hated being the goody two shoes Jasper that I once was in the past. Being evil is fun and I'll show you what I mean." He raised his hands. "One of my other powers is that I can absorb people's powers. Thanks Alice for your wind ability."

Alice's eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly the wind picked up and knocked them off their feet knocking them out.

Jasper chuckled as he walked over to Bella and put her over his shoulder.

"See you later." He said as he flew away with Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward woke to find that Bella wasn't with them.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Jasper must have taken her." Carlisle replied.

"We have to save her." Edward said. "We can't let Aro hurt her again."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I agree with Edward."

Carlisle turned to Edward. "You love her."

Edward nodded. "I do."

"Then let's go save her." Carlisle said as he walked off.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Edward followed him.

They arrived back at the cave.

Carlisle turned to them and without another word walked into the cave.

"I can see light at the end of the tunnel." Emmett said.

When they walked into the light they saw that they had entered into a large clearing.

Edward gasped as he saw Bella tied up on the ground and ran to her side.

"It's a trap." Bella said as Edward removed the band from her mouth. "You have to get out of here."

Edward shook his head as he untied her. "No were not leaving without you."

Before Bella could reply a fireball hit her in the ankle.

Bella screamed out in pain.

"Bella!" Edward said. "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded. "My ankle isn't too badly damaged."

"I can still heal it." Rosalie said.

It was then that they heard laughing coming from the cave entrance.

They turned to see Aro and Jasper standing behind them.

"Ah it's so good to have you all here." Aro said.

"Aro we are going to stop you." Carlisle said.

Aro chuckled. "I would like to see you try. Jasper why don't you fight Edward."

"What!" Edward yelled.

Jasper smiled. "Yes Master." He said as he turned to Edward. "Come on Edward. Let's fight."

Edward shook his head. "No I'm not going to fight you Jasper."

"You don't want your little girlfriend to get hurt again do you?"

Edward frowned. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Jasper grinned. "Then fight me."

"Fine." Edward said as he stepped forward.

"Edward be careful." Alice said.

Jasper grinned as he approached Edward. "You won't be able to defeat me Edward. And you know that."

"You're wrong." Edward replied.

Without another word Edward flew up into the air to avoid Jasper's punches.

"I can fly too Edward." Jasper said as he jumped into the air.

Edward raised his hands and sent an energy blast towards Jasper.

Jasper dodged the attack and raised his hands and sent acid towards him.

"No!" Carlisle said as he flew up in front of Edward and spread his arms wide.

The acid hit Carlisle creating a large hole in his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"No Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

Bella, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie ran over to him.

Edward gave Jasper a look before joining him.

"Edward you need to fight Jasper." Rosalie said before Edward could land. "Don't worry about Carlisle. We got him."

"Do you think that you can heal him?" Edward asked.

Rosalie nodded. "I can try but I'm not making any promises. Right now your only focus is fighting Jasper."

Edward sighed and nodded and turned back to fighting Jasper.

As he was fighting Jasper Edward turned invisible.

'I don't care what Carlisle said to me.' Edward thought.

Jasper grinned. "I didn't think of you as a coward Edward. I guess I was wrong about you."

"I'm not the one that is a coward Jasper."

Jasper scowled. "What did you say?"

"You're the coward not me." Edward replied. "That's why you switched sides. You couldn't stand being on the good side that you wanted the power. That's why you wanted to switch. You were the only one who didn't have any sort of power. Who wasn't special. You're such a coward. You don't need a power to be special."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

Edward kicked him in the back sending him flying to the ground.

"I'm going to end this quickly." Edward said.

Edward reappeared as he raised his hands and sent a large energy ball towards him that exploded on impact.

As the smoke cleared Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Goodbye my old friend."

Edward turned to Aro as he chuckled. "Now you have to fight me."

Edward shook his head as he landed in front of him. "I'm not going to fight you Aro. It's over."

Aro shook his head. "It's never over." He said as he raised his hands. "And I'll show you."

He threw fire at Edward and he bounced it back with his energy blasts causing it to hit and destroy Aro.

He sighed. 'I did it. Aro is gone for good.'

He flew down and landed next to Bella.

He kneeled down next to her.

Edward could see that she was crying.

Carlisle opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Edward.

"I…. I couldn't heal him." Rosalie said. "I did try but his dying now. The wound is too great for me to heal him."

"It's fine you did your best Rosalie." Edward replied. "Hey buddy how are you going?"

"I've been better that's for sure." Carlisle replied. "You defeated Aro and Jasper?"

Edward nodded. "I did."

Carlisle sighed. "At least I got to see that."

"Why did you have to do something stupid like that?" Edward asked.

"It was important that you survived." Carlisle replied. "It doesn't matter what happens to me now."

"Of course it matters Carlisle." Edward said. "You're our leader. We need you."

Carlisle shook his head. "Not anymore. You're the new leader. You were always meant to be the leader. Take care of them. Keep them safe. Good bye my brother." He said as he closed his eyes.

Edward sighed as Carlisle turned to dust and drifted away.

"We did it." Bella said as she wiped away her tears. "We saved the earth."

Edward nodded as he kissed her. "Yes. Earth is safe."

The end


End file.
